ddzppffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Frajerzy i zasady
Frajerzy i zasady (ang. Fools and Regulations) - przedostatni, siedemdziesiąty siódmy odcinek serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, dwunasty odcinek szóstego i ostatniego sezonu. Fabuła Przyjaciele starają się przestrzegać ustalonych przez Frankę reguł, traktując je jednak dość dosłownie. Opis fabuły Pan Zając i Franka zaprosili ważnych ofiarodawców na przyjęcie, na którym zamierzają zachęcać tychże do wpłacenia na dom darowizny. Zdając sobie sprawę z destrukcyjnej energii Bloo oraz jego przyjaciół - Chudego, Eduardo i Koko, ustalają oni zasadę, by sami wybrali gdzie wolą spędzić czas - na podwórku albo we własnym pokoju na górnym piętrze. Gdy jednak w końcu decydują się zostać na górze, uświadamiają sobie, że popełnili błąd i woleliby zostać na podwórku. W końcu jednak Chudy przekonuje resztę, by w coś zagrać. Pierwsza z gier, którą wybrali, jak się okazało, nie miała kostek. W czasie ich poszukiwań strasznie hałasują, przez co Franka musi zwrócić im uwagę. Decydują się oni więc nic nie robić. Bloo zasmucony, że nie jest na podwórku, zasłania zasłony i włącza lampę warsztatową, przez co niedługo później wybucha pożar. Przyjaciele jednak nie wiedzą, w jaki sposób zgasić pożar, by nie narobić hałasu. W końcu proszą Jackiego Kaktusa o pomoc. Podczas gdy Jackie przynosi wodę do pokoju przyjaciół, zauważa to Franka i po raz kolejny zwraca ona uwagę przyjaciołom. Wtedy Bloo oznajmia jej, że woleli by zostać na podwórku. Franka spełnia ich życzenie. Początkowo wszyscy są szczęśliwi, aż okazuje się, że Maks przyniósł cały plecak gier wideo Tadka w zamian za to, że Maks nie powie mamie o pożarze, który wywołał Tadek. Przyjaciele po raz kolejny uświadamiają sobie, że popełnili błąd i woleliby być na górze, aby pograć na konsoli. Jednak Franka odmawia przyjaciołom wstępu. Ci więc kombinują jak wejść na górę tak, by nie złamać żadnych zasad... Galeria Plik:612-0006.jpg|Pan Zając i Franka informują przyjaciół o zaistniałej sytuacji, a ci zastanawiają się gdzie woleliby zostać. Plik:612-0007.jpg|Przed podjęciem ostatecznej decyzji przyjaciele "testują" podwórko... Plik:612-0009.jpg|...i swój pokój. Plik:612-0019.jpg|Przyjaciele zaczynają żałować swojej decyzji o pozostaniu w swoim pokoju. Plik:612-0024.jpg|Gospodarze domu - Pan Zając oraz Franka witają gości przybyłych na przyjęcie. Plik:612-0030.jpg|Franka wpada do pokoju Bloo, Chudego, Eduardo i Koko by zwrócić im uwagę o zbyt głośnym zachowywaniu się. Plik:612-0043.jpg|Przez lampę warsztatową Bloo, gazeta zaczyna płonąć. Plik:612-0046.jpg|Jackie Kaktus niesie wodę do zgaszenia ognia. Plik:612-0051.jpg|Przyjaciele, a zwłaszcza Bloo są szczęśliwi że w końcu znaleźli się na dworze. Plik:612-0053.jpg|Maks przynosi cały plecak gier video. Plik:612-0055.jpg|Franka odmawia Bloo ponownego wpuszczenia przyjaciół na górne piętro. Plik:612-0056.jpg|Plakat z prośbą o pomoc Jackiego Kaktusa. Tekst po polsku brzmi: "Jestem zupełnie sam. Proszę o pomoc." Plik:612-0057.jpg|Przyjaciele dzwonią z budki telefonicznej po raz kolejny prosząc Frankę o wpuszczenie ich na górę. Plik:612-0059.jpg|Eduardo próbuje wspiąć się po rurze z przyjaciółmi by dostać się na górę. Plik:612-0061.jpg|Niestety ten plan nie udaje się. Plik:612-0062.jpg|Koko próbuje przewieść swoich przyjaciół na górę jadąc na monocyklu po liniach wysokiego napięcia. Plik:612-0068.jpg|Maks próbuje wkopać Bloo przez okno do pokoju na górze... Plik:612-0069.jpg|...ale Chudy w trosce o zdrowie przyjaciela zabiera go. Plik:612-0072.jpg|W końcu Eduardo wkopuje Bloo. Plik:612-0074.jpg|Bloo w locie łapie konsolę. Plik:612-0076.jpg|Reszta przyjaciół wchodzi do pokoju przez kabel od konsoli. Plik:612-0077.jpg|Słysząc hałas, Franka i Pan Zając muszą iść sprawdzić co się dzieje. Plik:612-0078.jpg|W ramach rozrywki, Nieznany przyjaciel ma opowiedzieć kilka dowcipów. Jednak zostaje zabrany ze sceny. Plik:612-0079.jpg|Zamiast tego Pan Zając stawia Boomera, który ma zagrać kilka przebojów. Plik:612-0081.jpg|Pan Zając i Franka odkrywają zniszczenia. Plik:612-0082.jpg|Bloo zamyka drzwi by Pan Zając i Franka nie mogli się dostać do Domu. Plik:612-0086.jpg|Maks i Chudy mają zająć się gośćmi w czasie nieobecności Franki i Pana Zająca, ale nie mają pojęcia kim ci goście są. Plik:612-0093.jpg|Eduardo wciąż wytrąca klucze z rąk Pana Zająca, tak by ten nie mógł otworzyć drzwi i wejść do środka. Plik:612-0098.jpg|Franka próbuje przechytrzyć Bloo i w odzieży stracha na wróble wchodzi przez okno do Domu. Plik:612-0100.jpg|Dzięki Koko, może ona wraz z Bloo pędzić do drzwi by zatrzymać Frankę. Plik:612-0103.jpg|Bloo walczy z Franką twierdząc, że nie złamał żadnej zasady. Plik:612-0105.jpg|Dobroczyńca ostatecznie decyduje się wpłacić pieniądze na Dom. Plik:612-0110.jpg|Pod sam koniec Bloo łamie jedną z zasad. Ciekawostki * Ten odcinek, jak również odcinki Bloo Superkolo i Wielki Twórca Wszystkich Rzeczy, czadowa uroczystość, na którą nie został zaproszony, Straszny dzień wyzwań, Czytaj i płacz i Bloo żegna się z Maksem zostały wyemitowane w amerykańskim Cartoon Network w ciągu jednego dnia - 3 maja 2009 w czasie maratonu zwanego "Foster's Finale Five". Kategoria:Seria VI Kategoria:Odcinki